


Dondaiverse: Start your engine for love

by Boogurl405



Series: Dondaiverse [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dondai Supremo comes to life, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, M/M, Other, Post-Episode: s06e09 Little Graduation, Steven Universe falls in love with his car, This is apparently something I put effort into, This is why I'm not allowed to be sleep deprived, dear god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogurl405/pseuds/Boogurl405
Summary: After an incident with a gem shard, the Dondai Supremo comes to life. Steven shows the sentient car all the wonderful things about Earth, as well as make an interesting connection with him.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Dondai Supremo
Series: Dondaiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883335
Comments: 23
Kudos: 32





	Dondaiverse: Start your engine for love

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize in advance for what you are about to read.
> 
> This is why I'm not allowed to be sleep deprived...
> 
> Art will be added soon....(Oh boy)

He didn't even remember how it happened. First thing he knew, the Dondai Supremo came to life. Next thing he knew, he was venting to him about everyone leaving. Over the past few weeks. Steven and Dondai have grown somewhat close to each other. Dondai was practically like a new student at Little Homeschool. Though, he was a car and Steven quit his job ever since the Off Color's Graduation. 

Dondai was practically the only person, or rather car, that Steven could talk to, with Connie studying for college and the gems still running Little Homeschool. Steven decided that he needed to get out for some fresh air. He walked into the newly built garage door made just for Dondai by Bismuth. 

Dondai: Steven. What's the matter?

Steven: Hmm? Oh, it's nothing.

Dondai: I know it's _not_ nothing. You can talk to me anytime.

Steven: *Sighs* Alright.

The teen hybrid climbed into the driver's seat. Ever since Dondai came to life, he hasn't been needing to be filled with gasoline. Actually, he hasn't been even needing to have someone drive him. It was like autopilot. Dondai pulled out of the driveway and began to drive away. Steven popped in the cassette tape with Sadie and Shep's song. He couldn't help, but nod to the beat. By the time the song ended, they had reached their destination. A moonlit clearing with very few trees. Steven climbed out of the car and sat on Dondai's hood.

Dondai: Are you ready to talk now?

Steven: Hm. Sure.

He told Dondai everything that went down. Discovering the band breaking up. The magical dome that almost crushed everyone. After finishing, Steven had tears streaming down his cheeks. A wire from underneath the hood reached out holding a tissue. Steven wiped the tears away.

Dondai: All that sounds horrible! You know, you'll always have me to talk to.

Steven: *sniffs* You think I don't know that? Heh. I wonder if it's selfish of me wanting everyone to stay. They all have these different plans and...I'm just stuck here.

Dondai: Well, you're stuck here with me. Is that so bad?

Steven; Well...I guess not.

Steven suddenly felt a warm buzzing feeling in his chest. He slid off the hood and walked in front of Dondai.

Steven: Hey...you wanna know what's weird?

Dondai: What is?

Steven: I'm starting to get this new feeling. It's similar to when I was with Connie, but it's even stronger when...I'm with you! I know it sounds pretty awkward.

Dondai: It's not awkward. You're allowed to express your feelings. No one is stopping you.

Steven: I know that! But, you're a car! And the way I'm feeling shouldn't be felt like this toward a car.

Dondai: What is it then?

Steven: I think I love you!

Steven covered his mouth in shock. There was silence for a good few seconds.

Steven: I'm...in love with my car. Heh. Hehe. Hehehehahahaha!! Oh man! Don't I sound like a freak? I'm in love with a sentient car! As if I wasn't screwed up enough! Now I have to deal with _this?_

Steven dropped down to his knees in front of Dondai. More tears began to fall.

Dondai: Steven…

Steven: What does it matter to you? You're the victim here.

Dondai: No, I'm not. You're the one who feels awful about it. I'm just a witness.

The same wire wiped away the tears from his eyes and lifted his chin so he faced Dondai.

Dondai: You are the closest friend I have. And that's coming from a car. You think being a human gem hybrid is worse than a car gem hybrid? Cars aren't meant to talk. They're just used for one purpose only. That's what my life was like before Era 3. But, _you've_ shown me and every gem on Homeworld and on Earth that they are so much more than that. You've shown _me_ that...I love you, Steven.

Steven: *Gasps*...You...really mean that?

Dondai: All the way down to my gem shard.

Steven:...I love you too.

Steven wrapped his arms around the front of Dondai. He leaned his forehead against him, listening to the purr of the engine. He didn't know how it happened, but pretty soon, his lips collided with the warm grill of the car. The moon bathed the whole scene with a bright light, but not as bright as their love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night before was a blur. The sunrise was peaking over the mountain side of the temple. Dondai slowly pulled into the garage. Steven was sound asleep in the passenger's side of Dondai with warm air from the AC washing over him. That'll be a night to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are GREATLY appreciated.


End file.
